Volatiles
Appearance Volatiles are broad-shouldered and slightly taller than the average Biter. Other physical markers include full-bodied nudity, exposed bone and muscle and a mandible jaw that are used against non-infected humans. They can audibly be identified by their heavy breathing and loud screeches. Alpha Volatiles are a new form of Volatile encountered in The Followingand the Enhanced Edition. Compared to its normal counterpart, Alpha Volatiles have a more arachnid appearance with more prominent fangs, a spiked carapace, and an inky black growth over its skin resulting in an even less human appearance than the normal variants. Equipment & Abilities Jaws Hands Acidic phlegm Personality/Creed The Volatile is an infected that only emerges during the night. Most infected can be easily killed when encountered by the player, however, this is not the case with Volatiles, and the player's best option is to run when spotted to the nearest safehouse, as Volatiles are able to take several hits from high powered weapons and can quickly cause significant amounts of damage. Volatiles are broad-shouldered and slightly taller than the average Biter. Other physical markers include full-bodied nudity, exposed bone and muscle and a mandible jaw that are used against non-infected humans. They can audibly be identified by their heavy breathing and loud screeches. Volatiles are extremely fast; they can navigate through the dark at high speeds and can match the agility of the player, scaling obstacles and buildings in the same manner. They have a special pounce attack that is very unlikely for low-level players to escape from. However, after the second mission, you will get a UV flashlight which can be equipped and used when a volatile pounces, pushing them back and giving you enough time to escape. Players at higher levels with the appropriate skill can shake their attacks off relatively easily, but a low level player will need an incredibly powerful weapon in order to have any chance of survival. In the event that a Volatile can see a player but not reach them, they will use a powerful spit attack similar to a Toad. They often do this while the player is climbing. When time progresses to day, Volatiles will become frightened, they will start running to the nearest dark zone such as a tunnel or cave. While running for shade, Volatiles will always ignore the player even if they attack them during the day until they reach said dark zone, where they will become as aggressive as they are during the night. If one were to chase a fleeing Volatile at sunrise, you can sometimes see them die from the sun before making it to a dark area. Pre-Clash Biography The Infected were normal men and women who contracted the Harran virus that spread through the entire city of Harran. They possess reduced higher brain function and attack and subsequently infect any uninfected targets around them on sight, mainly with their arms or with handheld weapons. The combat system in Dying Light allows the player to cut or break an Infected's arm or knock them down, which will prevent the infected from using that specific limb or limbs to attack the player. Biology The biology for common infected is similar to a human's. When you strike at the biters with a blunt weapon, you can see that their bones are structured normally proving that common infected are normal. The Harran Virus can and will alter the infected's biology when the sun goes down. The virus will increase their motor co-ordination and sensory capabilities making them deadly hunters. The Special infected are a different story, the Harran virus causes such severe mutations from the UV- vulnerable Volatile to the muscle-altered Demolisher that mutations must be either really slow to create something this mutated or the mutations are fast but use massive amounts of energy to generate new cells. Behavior In Dying Light, ''the infected have a behavior that mainly depends on the "Day/Night cycle". During the day, the infected are sluggish and tedious, and also lack the ability to climb and run after the player which enables the player to move more freely around the environment. During the night, the infected tends to be more agile and stronger thus making it more dangerous for the player to roam around. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Trivia * An alternate version of the Volatile is not in the final game, and is seen in one of the first screenshots of Dying Light. They appear to be a harder version of a volatile, and most likely would have replaced the first volatiles when the player advanced in level. They seem to have an intact head which does not open like the official Volatile, and does not have arthropod-like mandibles. Notably, they do not have visible sores which are susceptible to UV light, which is the main weakness of a Volatile; this ultimately would have made them extremely hard to kill and would possibly force the player to try to escape more. * If the player is using the PC version and have the settings on low, using enough flares will make the volatiles go into the T-position; arms perpendicular to the ground and standing up with their back straight. (Confirmed on PC) * In the mission Siblings,while escaping the Volatile nest a Volatile will chase you but stay in the building if you make it out. * During the tunnel segment of the final story quest (following the activation of the antenna), dozens of Volatiles can be seen rallied around one extremely large Volatile in a closed-off room. This suggests that Volatiles have adapted to the virus so well that they have became an entirely different species separate from humans and have a pack mentality. This is an Easter Egg of a sorts, as it can only be seen once. Attempting to open the door will case the closest Volatile to attack the door, which is locked. However, since the player is not meant to interact with these Volatiles, there is no AI built into the character models, essentially making them background scenery. Using "blue hell" glitches, one can enter the room, and confirm that the Volatiles cannot be interacted with, including the massive one that does not appear anywhere else in the game. * Volatiles are also called "Nightmares" by some of the people at The Tower. * On occasion, they can bug through walls. This can be problematic as they can also leap at you through walls at times. * Volatiles are very similar to the Darkseekers from the 2008 film ''I am Legend. * Volatiles are the separated versions of Witches from the Left 4 Dead franchise. With Screamers being the second, Volatiles behave in a manner of Witches. If the Witch sees a player or the player attacks the Witch, they will initiate a pursuit until they down the player. Only difference is that Volatiles are more active, while Witches are istatonary at night. Also Volatiles hunt in groups, whereas Witches hunt alone and don't cause others to turn. Category:Groups Category:Templates Category:AetheticMonkey